


Sleepy and the Beast

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love them okay, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: "I thought you'd died."The silence after that was heavy. Linhardt froze as he was, and then Dimitri was crying."I didn't see you at all, but I couldn't find your body, I had just assumed the worst. You were the only reason I still prayed to the Goddess. Please, stay by my side-""Of course. I never want to leave your side again."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sleepy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i wrote yet another fanfic sue me
> 
> But rly how tf can i have SO many fic ideas but the moment i pic up a pencil to draw i forget every idea i have ever had????

Dimitri was captivated the moment he laid eyes on him. That forest green hair, and his fair, pale skin. He had passed by the Black Eagles classroom on his way to do something for the professor when he saw the boy. He was speaking with a blue haired boy and seemed very disinterested, and when he looked past the other and made eye contact with Dimitri, he couldn't save himself from tripping over his own feet and flailing as he rolled right into the brick wall outside of the Black Eagles classroom. 

The classroom erupted in laughter and Dimitri quickly got up to hurry around the wall as his face flushed bright red. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and the fact that many occupants of the room witnessed his mistake didn't help one bit. All that was on his mind was the brilliant shade of blue those eyes were and how they lit up with an emotion he couldn't quite place before Dimitri went tumbling into the wall.

He finished his task and decided to pass in front of the Golden Deer classroom to save himself some embarrassment. 

"Dimitri, are you alright? Your face is so red!" Mercedes gasped as he entered. 

"I-I'm quite alright, I think. Thank you for worrying, Mercedes." He shook his head. "I assure you, I am not sick." 

"Your majesty-" Dedue began, but Dimitri stopped him. 

"I'm fine! Sorry for taking so long, professor, and sorry for causing such a scene." 

"It's alright. Just take your seat." 

The topic was dropped as he sat next to Dedue, and when class let out for lunch, he refused to leave the room. Dedue only left his side to go get a plate of lunch for Dimitri. 

Dimitri, however, was thinking about green hair and blue eyes. 

"Are you quite alright?" Came a voice from the door. 

Dimitri looked up and saw the exact person he had been thinking of standing there, staring him down. 

"Usually, I don't care, but I did feel kind of bad when everyone laughed at you." He sighed and fully entered the class, a plate of food in his hands. 

"Ah... It was... Very embarrassing. The only thing truly hurt was my pride." Dimitri chuckled, looking away. 

"Pride. How exhausting." The green haired boy let out another sigh and sat next to the blond. "We're you planning on staying in here all lunch?" 

"... Yes..." 

"Goodness, so you wouldn't even have eaten lunch? Do you want to share this or is a classmate bringing you lunch?" 

"Well, Dedue did say he would bring me lunch... He should be back soon." 

"I see. Oh, where is my mind today... My name is Linhardt von Hevring. You are... Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, yes?" 

"Indeed I am." The blond nodded. 

"You bear the Minor Crest of Blaiddyd, which gives you amazing strength, unlike any normal being. I wonder if it will affect your physical appearance in the future. There have been recorded events of Crests doing so. Such as the Crest of the Beast, bore by Marianne von Edmund." Linhardt hardly gave Dimitri a chance to talk as he continued to go on for a few more minutes, and eventually, he realized he was the only one speaking. 

His face turned pink as he glanced Dimitri's way.

"Apologies..." He muttered and stuffed some food in his mouth.

"Oh, I truly didn't mind!" Dimitri laughed. "You have a vast knowledge of Crests, more than I do. I take it you wish to become a Crest Scholar?" 

"Yes. Crestology is the only thing I am willing to waste time and energy on." The other shrugged. "Having your life would be awful. Unable to choose how you wish to spend your days just because you are royalty and people expect things of royalty... Your friend is taking a long time to come back." 

He certainly is, Dimitri realized as he turned to look at the entrance. Hmm... Then his stomach loudly growled. 

"Oh, the poor prince must be starving!" Linhardt laughed softly, and it was a beautiful sound, echoing around the empty room.

The prince just could not let this slide, however.

"Don't tease me!" Dimitri protested, playfully slamming a hand on the table. 

"Mm... This food does taste divine, don't you just wish you had your own?" 

"Linhardt von Hevring, you are a villain! How dare you taunt a starving man?" 

"I would be willing to share... In exchange, might I study your Crest, someday?" 

He would get to spend more time with the boy just in exchange for a few bites of food? That sounded like a great deal. 

"Deal." Dimitri nodded. 

As soon as he spoke, there was a spoon in his face. He gave Linhardt a confused look. 

"Well? Open up, your highness." 

And he just couldn't stop the laugh that he let out. 

"You are ridiculous, Linhardt von Hevring." He rolled his eyes but took the spoon into his mouth anyway. "You do not need to feed me, you know? I am perfectly capable-" 

"How ungrateful. I share my food and even offer to feed you." Linhardt softly snorted, taking the spoon back. "I am joking, of course. It was a one time thing. Here, eat." 

Dimitri thankfully took the plate and spoon and ate a little under half of the food before sliding the plate back. 

"You can eat a little bit more-" 

"No, you have to eat as well!" 

"Well, alright..." 

Once Linhardt finished eating, he frowned and stood. 

"Lunch is almost over... I shall be seeing you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." 

"Thank you for keeping me company, Linhardt von Hevring." 

As the boy took the plate and left, Dimitri immediately missed his company, and wished he could call him back to spend more time with him. Sadly, he was correct. Lunch ended soon after and his classmates began to file into the room once more. 

"You didn't bring me lunch." Dimitri frowned, looking up at Dedue as he approached.

"My... Apologies... You looked busy, and I did not wish to interrupt..." 

"Wh- so- you came back here then?!" He sputtered. 

"I did. But I did not enter. You seemed entirely captivated by whoever that was sitting next to you, and it would have felt... Wrong... To step in." 

"Dedue!" He softly whined. 

"Yeah, who was that in here with you?" Sylvain asked loudly. 

Dimitri just knew everyone was looking at him. 

"Linhardt von Hevring, of the Black Eagles house..." The blond said, suddenly feeling shy, and he just knew his face was flushing yet again. "He shared his lunch with me because someone didn't bring me lunch." 

"Why was he in here in the first place?" Felix scoffed. 

"Ah..." 

So he told his classmates what happened that morning, and the embarrassment came back when most of them laughed.

"Okay, can we stop laughing at Dimitri and start class?" The professor sighed.

"Yes professor." Everyone said. 

Dimitri was thankful.

The next time he saw Linhardt was a week later. He was talking with the blue haired boy again, and Dimitri was so captivated by the sight of the boy that he... Well, he tripped over his own feet again and fell down the set of stairs that leads to the greenhouse. His back slammed into the ground and knocked all of the breath from his lungs.

He thought it was worth it when he heard the beautiful laughter erupt from the green haired boy. 

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, you seem to not know how to stay upright!" 

"I-I lost my footing..." Dimitri groaned and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain. 

"Hold on..." Linhardt sighed and moved to the blond boys side. 

When Linhardt's healing magic washed over Dimitri, he let out a soft sigh. Every healer's magic felt different. A healing from Mercedes made him feel soft and warm, a healing from professor Manuela left him feeling oddly sad, and he often wanted to give her a hug after. When Marianne healed him, he felt empty, and often sought out Dedue after to have his closest friend by his side as the effects wore off. 

This was the first time Linhardt healed him, and by the Goddess, he never wanted a healing from anyone else ever again. A healing from Linhardt von Hevring was the best feeling in the world. He had never felt so safe and protected around someone before. A healing from Linhardt von Hevring made him feel warm and sleepy, but also made him feel so full of life and love, and he felt like nothing could go wrong as long as this boy was healing him. He felt near tears and blinked a couple times to chase them away. 

"There. Good as new." Linhardt softly chuckled, using Dimitri's shoulder to help himself stand. 

"Is he okay?" The blue haired boy asked. 

"Dimitri?" Linhardt waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Ah. S-sorry." Dimitri shook his head and stood. "Th-thank you, Linhardt. I appreciate it." 

"It's no problem. Though..." He covered his mouth and yawned loudly. "I am exhausted now." 

He definitely looked exhausted. It seemed as if he could hardly stand, and Dimitri was sure he would curl up on the ground there if he could.

"Walk me back to my room, Caspar." He yawned again. 

"What?! Lin, I was about to go eat!" 

"Hmph. Very well, Dimitri will help me then. He's the reason I'm tired."

"Wha- huh?" Dimitri was completely confused. "I don't know where your room is-" 

"Just up these stairs you tumbled down, and at the end of the line of rooms on this level." The green haired boy hummed, leaning against Dimitri's shoulder. "In fact, you may just have to carry me." 

"Linhardt-" 

"Good luck!" Caspar laughed and rushed off, leaving Dimitri with the half asleep mage.

"Linhardt, I do not think I should carry you! You... You look very fragile, and I do not know my own strength and do not wish to hurt you." 

"It's fine." He muttered, waving a hand. "I trust you, fair prince." 

"Linhardt." He whined. Actually whined, which caused the green haired boy to let loose a sleepy giggle, and Dimitri really didn't mind this situation as long as he could hear this boy laugh.

"You're really about to fall asleep right here?" 

"Mhm." 

"That's no good... I suppose... I've got no choice." Dimitri sighed, sweeping Linhardt up into his arms bridal style, still careful for fear of hurting him. "You are absolutely ridiculous." 

"And you are indeed strong. Caspar still struggles to lift me." 

"Linhardt, you are aware that the day has hardly begun, yes?" 

"What... Of it..." He replied sleepily. 

"Oh, nothing. You probably would have napped soon anyway." 

"Correct..." 

In the short amount of time it took for Dimitri to get to Linhardt's room, the boy was already asleep. He would have struggled, had it not been for his ridiculous strength. Linhardt seemed oh so peaceful in his sleep, and Dimitri wished he could gently stroke his cheek, but he did not. The fear of hurting someone so angelic with what was meant to be a soft touch weighed heavy on his mind and he left the boys room in a hurry, deciding he must be as far away from him as possible. 

He found himself in the Cathedral, where Mercedes and Marianne both spent plenty of time praying. It must be a sign that he must now pray as well. So he sat in the pews, clasped his hands, closed his eyes, and prayed to the Goddess. He prayed that he would not harm this boy. 

Over the next few days, he avoided going anywhere near Linhardt's room, and avoided lingering anywhere Linhardt might find him. He didn't think it possible, to develop a crush in such a sort time, but here he was.

Dedue obviously knew something was up, and cornered Dimitri in the classroom one day. 

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" He asked. 

"What makes you say that, Dedue? I am fine!" He scoffed. "And I have asked you many times to call me Dimitri!" 

"Forgive me, but you seem... Different. You are entirely avoiding areas of the monastery, and you seem to be lost in your own thoughts more often." 

Of course Dedue would notice this. Of course! 

"Dedue, I know this behavior." Sylvain cut in, shaking his head as he approached. "Never thought I'd see his highness like this though." 

"Sylvain," Dimitri said lowly, "don't you dare." 

"Dimitri has a crush!" The redhead laughed, ducking away as Dimitri tried to grab him. "Is it a pretty girl, your highness?" 

"Shut up!" Dimitri hissed, chasing Sylvain around a desk. "I told you not to say anything!" 

"Whooops! It slipped out!" 

"You have a crush?" Mercedes asked walking over to them and making them both sit down. "That's wonderful! I'm sure she's very pretty!" 

Dimitri's face flushed, so he hid in his hands. 

"You're all very off." He muttered. 

Next to him, Sylvain gasped loudly. 

"You have a crush on a boy!" He practically squealed, standing up again. "Oooh man! Who is it? Please, I need to know! What kind of men are you attracted to, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd?" 

"Please don't make me say it..." 

"Oh, it's that boy, isn't it?" Annette giggled, joining the conversation. "I saw you carrying him to his room the other day! That was real sweet of you, he can and will fall asleep whenever he is." 

In that moment, his classmates put the pieces together. 

"IT'S LINHARDT ISN'T IT?!" Sylvain asked in a shout. 

"SYLVAIN SHUT UP!" Dimitri groaned and put his head down on the table. "You are truly the worst!" 

Everyone gasped and began to talk at once, and Dimitri got overwhelmed very easily. 

"Pardon me." Came a small voice from the entrance. Everyone fell silent, turning to see who it was. 

None other than Linhardt von Hevring himself. Dimitri wanted to sink into the floor. 

"Goodness, you're all so lively. I hope I didn't make a mistake here..." 

"Linhardt!" Mercedes greeted him, pulling him into the room. "Hello, did you need something?" 

"I... Switched houses..." He said slowly. 

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm sure you're going to fit right in. Look, the seat next to Dimitri is empty!" 

"Mercedes-" 

But she cut Dedue off with a killer stare, and and man of Duscur grabbed his book and sat in the seat behind Dimitri. Mercedes sat Linhardt down, keeping up a conversation with him the whole time. Linhardt looked like he wanted the conversation to just end.

"Mercedes, as much as I adore you as a friend, holding a conversation like this is making me want to nap." 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She gasped and retreated to her own seat. 

Dimitri could only think of how wicked that woman was. He didn't dare even glance Linhardt's way. 

"Dimitri." Linhardt softly spoke up. "Can we have lunch together today? I wish to ask you a series of questions regarding your Crest." 

"Uh. Sure?" 

The boy made a soft, pleased sound and then fell quiet. When it came time for lunch, he walked with Linhardt and his classmates to the dining hall, joined by Linhardt's blue haired friend, Caspar. 

Their table was so lively that Linhardt ended up forgetting about the questions entirely. He was so wrapped up in the many ongoing conversations, and it was the most active Dimitri had ever seen him. And Goddess help him, he laughed and smiled so much and Dimitri never wanted him to stop laughing and smiling like that and he would do anything to draw these reactions from him. 

The next day, Caspar had switched to their class as well, and he took the seat behind Linhardt, and next to Dedue. This day was easier for Dimitri. Especially after lunch yesterday. Linhardt seemed so much more comfortable in class, and Dimitri knew he felt that strong sense of belonging here. The Blue Lions were just as welcoming when Caspar had walked in. 

The next actual conversation he had with Linhardt was mostly a very sad conversation. There was no class that day, and while he figured Linhardt must stay in his room most hours on days off, he was still concerned, and made his way to the boys room to check on him. It was almost noon, after all.

"Linhardt?" He asked loudly as he knocked on the door. 

"D-Dimitri?" The boy called out, his voice muffled. "Is something wrong?" 

Dimitri could hear the pain in Linhardt's voice, and he threw the door open immediately, worried something had happened. What greeted him was Linhardt von Hevring sitting on the floor with his blanket and pillows, tears running down his face. Dimitri's heart shattered. 

"Linhardt..." He said softly, closing the door behind himself. 

"Please go away..." The boy said, hiccuping and wiping away tears, only for a mew stream of tears to fall.

"I refuse. You're sitting on your bedroom floor crying and you think I will just leave you here? I think not." Dimitri scoffed, sitting close to Linhardt on the floor. "I'm happy to listen, if you do not mind sharing."

"I..." The boy takes a shaky breath, sniffling and hiccuping as well. "I dreamt about my mother... She passed away when I was young, and I don't remember a lot about her, but I do miss her dearly." 

"I see. I understand the feeling. Once you lose them, it is hard not to miss them. I miss my mother and father all the time." Dimitri said, looking to the side. "I think... That I am lucky to be able to remember so much about them, and I am sorry that you are unable to remember your mother well." 

"I just... I..." Linhardt cut off as he began to violently sob, wave after wave of tears falling from his eyes and dropping to the pillow in his lap. 

Dimitri frowned and moved forward, unsure if he would be crossing lines or not, but knowing his friend needed comfort. He removed the pillow from Linhardt's lap and slipped under the blanket with him. Once he got comfortable, he gently pulled the healer into his own lap and wrapped him in the gentlest hug he could manage. Linhardt fell quiet for a moment, and the blond wasn't sure how he would react, but then he buried his face in Dimitri's shoulder and continued to cry. Dimitri wouldn't bother to try and get him to stop crying. This was the sort of crying that wouldn't stop until the boy ran out of tears to cry. 

It was ugly crying. The kind that's all tears and snot and Dimitri found that he didn't care at all. Because it was Linhardt. Even when he ran out of breath, and was coughing and sobbing right next to Dimitri's ear, he didn't care. 

He must have been there for an hour, or more, because when Linhardt fell quiet and the only sounds he made were harsh breaths and soft hiccups, Dimitri knew the sun was directly overhead just from a glance out the window, and he could hear the bells from the Cathedral that meant it was lunch time. Linhardt felt so small in his arms, and Dimitri wanted only to hold him forever. 

"Thank you..." Linhardt whispered, his voice rough. "I... Needed that." 

"Sometimes, one just needs to be held while the cry their heart out, and that is okay. I'm glad I could be here for you." Dimitri replied, his voice hardly more than a whisper as well. "You do need water though. Your throat must be terribly dry." 

"Ah, yes. I am rather thirsty. I'm sure I look like such a mess, though. I would rather not leave." 

"It's okay. I can can go fetch a pitcher of water, if you wish. And it's lunch, so I can also bring back a plate for you." 

"You don't mind?" 

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered!"

"Ah... But... I cried all over you! I'm sure your shirt must be full of the disgusting fluids that are a result of such hideous crying." 

"Well... I can go to my room and change my shirt. It's no trouble." 

"Okay... Ah! If you see Caspar please tell him to stay out... He always overreacts when I cry..." 

"Alright." Dimitri gently moved the boy from his lap, deciding last second to place a kiss atop his head and getting up and leaving the room and quickly as he could before Linhardt could say a thing. 

As the door closed, he saw Caspar heading his way. 

"Oh, Dimitri!" The boy greeted him. "You were just in Lin's room?" 

"Ah, yes. He fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable place, and I thought he would appreciate me bringing him to his room." 

"Sounds like Lin! Alright, guess I won't bother him then." 

Okay... Keeping the boy away was surprisingly simple. He met up with Mercedes on his way to his room, and kindly asked her to bring a pitcher of water and set it outside of Linhardt's room while. Mercedes gave a smile and a nod and went on her way. 

Once he was up in his room, Dimitri took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then changed into a more casual shirt than the one he had been wearing. 

He was in and out of the dining hall quickly, making sure none of his friends saw him and asked where he was going with two plates of food, and was on his way back to Linhardt's room. The pitcher of water was set just to the side of the door and Dimitri softly smiled. When he entered the room, Linhardt was still on the floor, and he looked up at Dimitri with a warm smile. 

"Thank you, Dimitri. Truly. I appreciate this." 

"It's no problem at all." He smiled back. 

He set the plates on the desk, then reached out the door for the pitcher of water, immediately pouring a glass for Linhardt once the door closed. He then handed Linhardt the water and his plate, then sat next to him once more with his own plate. 

"So... Ah... A question, if you don't mind." Linhardt said after he downed half of his water. 

"Ask away." Dimitri hummed as he took a bite of his food. 

"That... Um... Little kiss atop my head... Did you...?" 

"Ah. I, uh. I meant to do that, yes." 

"Thank goodness, I was afraid I had imagined it. I-I... Very much liked that, actually... And, thank you again for holding me." He said, his voice much higher than normal. "I've never felt so... Safe... Before..." 

Warmth blossomed in Dimitri's chest. He knew the feeling Linhardt was describing. It was exactly as he felt the day the boy used his healing on him. 

"I can say much the same about you, honestly. Each healer's magic leaves behind a different feeling, and that day that you healed me, I had never felt so... Safe and protected and warm and sleepy before. I honestly wouldn't mind if you were the only healer to use magic on me from here on out."

That... That was word vomit. He couldn't even stop himself. Linhardt's face was flushed crimson, and Dimitri felt like he was slowly turning that same shade. 

"Ah..." Linhardt cleared his throat. "I've... Never been told before... How my healing makes one feel after, I mean. Perhaps it is because of my Crest, hm..." 

Dimitri chuckled and scooted a bit closer than Linhardt. 

"I am going to be very honest, Linhardt." Dimitri said, straightening his back. "Linhardt von Hevring, you are truly one of the most captivating individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not only are you pleasing on the eyes, but your laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard, and I truly would do anything to keep your smile in my life. I would be honored to spend many hours by your side, simply learning about you, learning about the things that will make you laugh and smile the way you did in the dining hall the day you joined the Blue Lion's house." 

"D-Dimitri..." Linhardt was shocked. Rightfully so, Dimitri supposed.

It was practically a love confession, and he wasn't sure how Linhardt would react. He did not expect more tears. 

"L-Linhardt!" He gasped, putting his plate aside and turning to face the green haired mage. "Are you-" 

"Goodness, I'm a proper mess today!" The boy laughed, and even through tears, it was beautiful. "Oh, Dimitri, you are truly one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Even with all of the ridiculous falling over me you have done! Literally! A-all of that, what you said, I would love it all." 

Dimitri felt warm all over now. He was happy, and a dumb smile made it's home on his face, and it only got wider when Linhardt moved to press the softest of kisses to his cheek. 

After that, the boys spent an awful lot of time together. They could even be seen napping together in various places in the monastery. Life was truly wonderful for awhile. Until it wasn't.

That was when Edelgard turned against the monastery, and Linhardt saw first-hand how Dimitri reacted to that. He was already feeling sick from the sight of so much blood, but then to see Dimitri felling soldier after soldier in an attempt to get to Edelgard, literally crushing skulls with his bare hands, even after the fighting finished, made him fall to his knees and lose his lunch right there. 

After the fighting, when they were above ground again, Linhardt fell into the nearest patch of grass and lost whatever was left in his stomach. Mercedes and Annette were by his side, rubbing his back and keeping his hair out of the way. He was weak, his body was shaking from exhaustion and he had to be carried to his room by Sylvain and Felix, where Mercedes and Professor Manuela tended to him. He loved Dimitri an awful lot, but seeing him do what he'd done... Was heartbreaking. 

"I've done all I can here, Lin." Mercedes said softly as she stood. "I leave the rest to you, professor." 

"Mercedes..." Linhardt muttered. "Please send Dimitri here..." 

"If I see him, I will. Please rest." 

He nodded as she left the room and literally seconds later, Dimitri burst in. 

"Linhardt-" 

"Dimitri-" 

"Do not move!" Manuela scolded Linhardt. 

"B-but I've- Dimitri-" The green haired boy weakly protested. 

"I will be here." The blond nodded. "What... Happened, though?"

"A-all that blood..." 

The look on Dimitri's face was almost enough to make him cry. He never wanted to see that look on his face again. 

"Oh, goodness, I am so- You saw... All of that...?" 

"I-I did..."

"I- Ah... We can talk more when we're alone later. Please Lin, get some rest. Professor Manuela, please fetch me when you are done. I will be at the training grounds." 

"Alright." 

It didn't take much longer for her to finish tending to Linhardt. She gave him a cloth bag of herbs for strength and then went off to find Dimitri. Caspar came in for a short time, keeping his voice down, which Linhardt was thankful for, and he left when Dimitri walked in. 

As soon as the door closed, Dimitri was at Linhardt's side. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see-" 

"Hush. Have you seen a healer yet? You're a mess!" 

"I... Have not... I wanted- But you're not strong enough, so I will see Mercedes-" 

"No, I can. I can, don't worry." He slowly sat up and pat the spot next to him on his bed. "Come sit." 

The blond sat down, carefully pulling Linhardt into his lap. 

"I'm sorry..." Dimitri muttered, pressing soft kisses into his hair. "I hope you never have to see me like that again." 

Linhardt hummed and grabbed Dimitri's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks as he began to channel his healing magic. 

"Shh. No need to apologise." Linhardt said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. 

When Dimitri began to cry, Linhardt softly hummed a lullaby to him, and when he was finished healing him, he just ran his fingers through the blond hair, lulling himself and Dimitri to sleep.

Two weeks later, the monastery fell. Linhardt didn't even have a chance to see Dimitri before Caspar grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him from the monastery grounds. 

"Caspar! Caspar, stop!" He gasped, freeing himself from his friends grip. "Where are we going?!" 

"Away from here, Lin! We can't go to the Empire, we can't stay at the monastery-" 

"We can go to the Alliance or the Kingdom." 

"Lin, I'm scared." Caspar said softly. 

"So am I." He whispered back, pulling the blue haired boy into a hug. "Are you hurt anywhere? You've got blood on you." 

"I-I don't know..." 

"Well, let me heal you." 

"'Kay." 

He took a deep breath as he began to heal his friend, and he looked back towards the monastery. 

"Goddess protect all of our friends..." 

He and Caspar spent the next five years wandering about Kingdom and Alliance territory, and... At some point... They unknowingly ended up back at the monastery. 

"Caspar..." Linhardt muttered, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "What are we doing here?" 

"I... I don't know..." 

The two had changed an awful lot in those five years. Both getting taller, Caspar gaining more muscle with every fight, and Linhardt's magic getting stronger as well.

"Been five years..." Caspar said as he moved around a broken wall. "Wait. Hear that?" 

"I do not." Linhardt frowned, listening closely. 

"There's some fighting going on nearby, come on!" 

"Caspar! Oh, fine!" 

He rushed after him and indeed came out of the rubble and into an ongoing battle. A quick glance around showed that many of their old friends were there as well. Just what on Earth were they all thinking... One couldn't think too much, however, when you walk into the middle of a battlefield. The fighting didn't last much longer, as some of their other friends arrived. 

Just as Linhardt was about to relax, he was slammed against a half crumbled wall and was staring into a single blue eye. 

"What do you want from me, vile spectre?" The man hissed. 

"Dimitri, what what are you doing?!" Someone shouted. "It's Linhardt!" 

The green haired man took a shaky breath, bringing a hand up to the blond's face. 

"The past five years have not been kind to you." He whispered as he rubbed his thumb against his cheek. "Are you hurt?" 

"Not in ways that a ghost can heal." 

"Well, I am no ghost! I am quite real and that grip you have on my shoulder rather hurts. In fact, slamming me into the wall like that also hurt quite a lot." 

The blond did not release the mage, instead, his grip tightened. 

"Dimitri." Linhardt said in a warning tone. 

His grip tightened again and Linhardt cried out in pain. 

"Lin!" Caspar called out. "Dimitri-" 

"Caspar, stay back!" Linhardt shouted to him. "Dimitri..." 

He looked into the lone blue eye once more, and the kindness that he knew to be there before, was there no more. 

"You've been through so much, haven't you, my love?" Linhardt softly asked, letting his healing magic dance across Dimitri's skin. "I hope this heals something, at least." 

Slowly, Dimitri's face began to soften, and with a harsh gasp, he ripped away from Linhardt.

"I am in no need of healing!" He roared, turning away. "Save your magic for those who need it."

"Linhardt!" 

In a moment, Mercedes and Caspar were at his side. 

"Stop." Linhardt shook them off. "I am just fine. I will just be a little sore. Now, as he said! Let's tend to our wounded." 

After their first meeting, Dimitri wouldn't even spare Linhardt a glance. It hurt, of course, but he knew Dimitri must have had a rough five years, so he simply got used to it. Most of the time, Dimitri was in the Cathedral. Linhardt knew not if he was praying to the Goddess, or cursing the Goddess. 

During the night, Linhardt could hear Dimitri prowling about the monastery, sometimes stopping outside his bedroom door as if he wanted to enter, but thinking better of it and leaving. 

"Dimitri, you know..." Linhardt hummed, approaching him in the Cathedral one day. "It is... Alright if you want to come into my room at night. I haven't slept much since we arrived, and... I think I might feel safer if you are there." 

"I am not here to protect you." 

"Maybe not. I'm simply saying that I give you permission to enter my room, if you so desire. But... If you do, consider washing up first. You kind of reek."

He saw the confusion on the blond's face, then the rage, and he ducked as he aimed a blow his way. 

"Leave me be, mage!" 

Linhardt laughed as went to leave the Cathedral, but was approached by a concerned woman.

"Goodness, are you okay, miss?" She asked. "His Highness is not to be messed with at the moment..." 

"I appreciate your concern ma'am. Ah, and... I am a man, don't worry, it happens. But, I do think I could handle Dimitri just fine." 

That night, Linhardt was on the verge of sleep when his bedroom door cracked open. He sleepily blinked and looked at the door, seeing Dimitri standing there. 

"Get in and close the door, or go away." Linhardt yawned. "It's cold tonight."

Dimitri didn't say a thing as he stepped inside and closed the door. But he shed his cape and placed his lance to the side, and sat in the chair at the desk. Linhardt softly smiled as he did. This is the closest thing to the old Dimitri he had seen in a long time. 

The room was quiet before Dimitri spoke softly. 

"You are real, right? You are really here? My mind has not been playing tricks on me?"

"Oh, Dimitri..." He said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "I am really here, don't worry." 

"So I... I really hurt you that day you all arrived here?" 

"Not really. Come here." 

Dimitri hesitated, but got up and moved to stand in front of Linhardt. 

"You could have removed your armor too, you know?" Linhardt sighed. 

"Sh-should I?" 

"If you don't mind." 

The man struggled for a moment, and eventually Linhardt just helped him out, and made him sit on the bed. 

"As I said that day, the last five years have not been kind to you... Your eye... And you are covered in scars... I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you feel safe." Linhardt whispered, placing a hand on Dimitri's cheek. "You have been through so much-" 

"I thought you'd died." 

The silence after that was heavy. Linhardt froze as he was, and then Dimitri was crying. 

"I didn't see you at all, but I couldn't find your body, I had just assumed the worst. You were the only reason I still prayed to the Goddess. Please, stay by my side-" 

"Of course. I never want to leave your side again." 

Dimitri makes a choked sound and pulls the mage into his lap rather roughly. Linhardt knows he meant to be gentle, but Dimitri has not had to be gentle in a very long time, so Linhardt will let it slide. 

"I swear to everything... I will keep you safe, Linhardt. I vow to never let any harm befall you." 

Being wrapped up in Dimitri's arms did feel rather nice... He pressed gentle kiss to his cheek and giggled when Dimitri covered his face in kisses. 

"I feel so safe in your arms..." He muttered, laying his head on Dimitri's shoulder. 

"I'm glad." 

"And I'm glad you actually washed up before coming here." 

"Lin!" 

  
Linhardt woke to afternoon sunlight shining in his eyes. He groaned and blinked a few times, turning over and away from the light.

"Welcome to the waking world." His husband hummed from somewhere in the room. 

"Dima, I beg of you... Please close the curtains..." The man whined. 

"Lin, you cannot go back to sleep." 

"Watch me." 

"I've been watching you sleep all day!" 

Suddenly, Linhardt was no longer in bed, but instead wrapped up in Dimitri's arms. 

"You do know this is infinitely better than sleeping in bed, right?" He sleepily laughed, laying his head on his shoulder. "Safe and protected, wrapped up in your arms..." 

"You are so precious. My sleepy little mage." Dimitri hummed, planting a big kiss right on Linhardt's cheek. "But it is past lunch time, and Mercedes and Caspar have already both been by our room multiple times to check on you."

"Hm... Alright, fine. I'll get dressed." 

"Would you like me to do your hair after?" 

"Oh, please?" 

Dimitri put his sleepy husband down, letting him stretch and walk over to where Dimitri had already set out a change of clothes for him.

"You looked like you were having a good dream." Dimitri said softly. "Were you?" 

"Mm, yes." Linhardt sighed as he got dressed.

"What about?" 

"Us." He replied, walking back over to the taller man. "Our days at the monastery... That time I told you that you reek."

"You were truly horrible for that! I actually left to wash up immediately after that. I was not aware I smelled so horrible." The man laughed. "Goodness, and everyone else just let me go about the monastery like that!" 

"They were terrified of you, silly." Linhardt rolled his eyes, reaching up to press a kiss to Dimitri's lips. "I'm sure you may have actually hurt anyone else that told you that, anyway." 

"Ah... Probably... I was... Horrible." 

"Yes, but you're no longer that man. Anyway, I'm hungry." 

"Shall I carry my King out?" Dimitri grinned. 

"Oh, my faithful knight, please do! I fear I am so weak, I shall not be able to walk a single step!" 

They both laughed as Dimitri scooped Linhardt into his arms, pressing kissed to his face as he did. 

"I truly love you. So much." Linhardt whispered, burying his face against Dimitri's neck. 

"I love you too." Dimitri hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i miss any tags? Are the typos? Probably.   
> Kudos and comments r always welcome :3


End file.
